Big Brother: Next Generation (Series 1)
'''Big Brother: Next Generation '''is an upcoming Tengaged group game, hosted by cool99. The game will be a mixture of rules from international Big Brother formats along with a few original ideas. Applications ran during late- September 2012 and the game will begin on Saturday, 6th October 2012. Housemates Nominations Table * : Wills made his nominations before the ejection of Nate & Usher, while the house nominations where supposed to take place the day after. The eviction for Week 1 was cancelled. * : The other housemates had to evict one of the last intruders. * : Ashley, as a new housemate, was exempt from nominating or being nominated in Week 2's nominations. * : Dylan received the most votes to evict on Day 16, however was not evicted and instead Max W was ejected for inactivity. * : On Day 14, Ashley answered the phone and won immunity for the first eviction of Week 3. Due to this, he was unable to participate in the Golden Key competition and could not nominate during that week. * : Ashley, the Golden Key holder, was permitted to nominate not one, but two people for eviction. The two people he nominated faced eviction in Speed Week. * : Ashley, who won access to the VIP Room by answering the phone, chose Wills to receive a special Nomination power. This power allowed him to see the nomination tally before he voted. Summary Week 1 Dave, Wills, Usher, Nate, Pat and Max W entered on Day 1. Later on, Wills won the first ever Golden Key. On Day 2, he nominated Nate for eviction. However, Usher and Nate were ejected on Day 3 for being inactive, forcing the eviction to be called off. Zak became the series' first intruder on Day 2. For the weekly shopping task, housemates had to make a Stars-like support sign. They failed the task. Janelle and Max A entered on Day 6, after winning an intruder comp. Dave was ejected on Day 7 for being banned. The intruder twist was revealed to the housemates on Day 7, with them having to vote out one of the four last intruders out. The one with the most votes was eliminated. Jamie was evicted with 3 votes of 5. Week 2 Ollie won the Golden key on Day 8, which was followed by controversy. Janelle threatened to walk several times during the night, as well as publicly saying offensive comments to Ollie, however she defended herself saying that he had done the same thing through PM. Janelle was then nominated by Ollie as Golden Key Holder, in which she threatened to walk again. She was asked to stay until at least the eviction. On Day 10, Dylan was nominated for eviction and Max W was also put up for eviction as he failed to vote. Janelle walked on Day 15, but the eviction still went onwards that night. However, since Dylan and Max W tied with the votes, eviction voting re-opened for 24 hours. Dylan had 86% of the vote however, Max W (who also faced the public vote) was ejected for inactivity, which meant that Dylan was saved. Week 3 Dylan won the Golden Key on Day 16, and named Zak his nomination. Ollie and Haliem joined him one the block later that week. Ollie won the task 'Pillar Crunch!', with his prize being revealed during the live show. He chose the 'Half Golden Key' where he could auto-nominate a housemate but he did not have immunity. He therefore rejected the prize in which 10% of his eviction percentage could have been taken off and put onto one of the other nominees. Ollie was evicted with 54.5% of the vote, and if he gave 10% of his eviction total to Zak, Ollie actually would have been saved. Ashley dominated speed week, being the only one to turn up. He got to nominate two people for eviction, these being Dylan and Max A. Dylan was evicted 24 hours later on Day 23. Week 4 On Day 24, Ashley picked up the phone. He won access to a VIP room. He chose Wills to receive a super power which ended up as the chance to see the nominations tally board before he nominated. Janelle returned on Day 26, and was set the task to fool the others in believing there was a second house. She passed this task and received immunity and the nominee she nominated that week would count for two points instead of one. The nominees that week were Haliem and Ashley (both chosen completely by the house for the first time. Haliem was evicted on Day 29, with a big 94.1% of the vote, the highest eviction percentage in the show's history. Week 5 Ashley won the Golden Key on Day 29, with Max A foced to wear green hair for the rest of his stay (this was lifted later that week). He saved Wills from eviction. The rest of the housemates were supposed to take part in a challenge to determine who else was safe, but Janelle was ejected due to being banned from Tengaged. Zak was evicted with 66.7% on Day 35, making him the last evictee of the series before the final. Week 6 Max A finished third on Day 36. Ashley became the winner on Day 37 with 55.2% of the final vote. Wills was the runner-up with 44.8%. The Phone Room *On Day 12, Big Brother introduced 'The Phone Room'. The phone will ring, and the first person to answer it will receive a good or bad consequence. Below are the list of consequences. *Day 12 - Ollie - A 'speed week' would occur on Day 22, right after the main eviction. *Day 14 - Ashley - Ashley received immunity for Week 3 (excluding Speed Week) But he was ineligible to compete in the Golden Key Competition and could not nominate. *Day 24 - Ashley - Special access to the 'VIP Room'. Ratings After every few days, the position the game is at on the groups page will be listed below (only if in top 100). Category:Big Brother: Next Generation